


world made for two

by freewaffle



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freewaffle/pseuds/freewaffle
Summary: Naruto starts his day off right.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 331





	world made for two

The morning is damp and clear when Naruto wakes up, rain pattering lightly on their window sill. 

Next to him, Sasuke’s silhouette is elegant and very still. Naruto takes in the slope of his nose, the sharp line of his jaw, silky hair which has grown longer and disheveled with time, the softly defined muscles in his stomach which disappear underneath the motel’s thin, white sheets...

“Having fun staring at me?” Naruto is broken out of his reverie by Sasuke’s voice, dry and deeper than ever upon waking up. He’s peering at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. Naruto grins, unashamed. There was a time when being caught in the act of staring at Sasuke would've made him blush furiously, argue, and stutter. The past year of traveling together has burned all nervousness out of him.

“You could say I was enjoying the view,” Naruto says. “You're not nearly as stupid looking in the morning.”

Sasuke snorts lightly, before turning towards him. His rinnegan eye, intimidating to some, is beautiful to Naruto in the dim, gray light.

“Unfortunately, I can’t say the same for you.” Sasuke smirks, and Naruto smiles widely back. Sasuke’s teasing was an endless source of amusement for him now, when contrasted with his behavior in their private hours. 'Last night included', Naruto thinks, remembering how Sasuke had bitten at his neck, left marks on his hips with such desperation that Naruto thought he was imagining it.

Sasuke seems to be thinking along the same lines, eyeing him with a pointed intensity.

“Wow, Sasuke, are you sexually frustrated or something?” Naruto smiles loftily as he rolls on top of Sasuke, fingers ghosting lightly over his morning erection without quite touching it.

“Sexually frustrated? I was thinking about what I was going to have for breakfast.” Sasuke’s voice is as calm as ever, but Naruto can feel his body responding to him.

“Hey, if that's the case, I think I’ll just get going then.” Naruto grins and climbs off of Sasuke, sitting on the edge of the bed as if preparing to leave. 

“Actually, I’m going back to bed,” Sasuke says indifferently, rolling away from him and onto his side. Naruto blinks in surprise.

“Sasuke!” He says, before noticing Sasuke is hiding a smile.

“Asshole,” Naruto mutters. “Why do you always get such a kick out of riling me up?”

“You make it so easy,” Sasuke says wryly, but his eyes are impossibly soft, and warmth spreads through him. 

They reach for each other at the same time, Sasuke pulling Naruto on top of him. They kiss slowly, languidly, as the rain grows heavier outside. Naruto marvels at how Sasuke, who always has such a somber rigidity to him, can smile so easily when they are alone like this.

“There was a letter from Konoha last night, addressed towards you.” Sasuke’s voice cuts through his thoughts.

“Was it urgent? Why didn't you tell me?”

“We were a bit preoccupied,” Sasuke says, smiling slightly with that old arrogance, that infuriates Naruto and makes heat pool in his gut at the same time.

“It was just them requesting your return again,” Sasuke continues, more seriously. Naruto pries himself away from him and flops onto his back in annoyance. 

“You save the village a few times, and suddenly it's like they can't do anything by themselves,” he says, rolling his eyes. “I already told them I want some time away. And besides, I’m not leaving you.”

“You know I would manage on my own.” Sasuke says. 

“Of course, I know that.” Naruto replies impatiently. Sasuke is possibly the most self-sufficient, solitary person he knows, and he had already embarked on an independent journey after the war ended anyway. “But I like being with you. And I promised your brother I would take care of you!”

“Those undercooked eggs you keep giving me for breakfast, is that you taking care of me?” Sasuke looks at him, amused. 

“Damn right it is! And you eat all of them anyway.”

“Of course I do. You made them.”

Naruto can't help the smile that splits across his face at that. “Man, if only people knew Sasuke Uchiha was such a sap.”

“If only they knew the future hokage likes being tied up in bed.” Sasuke says flatly. 

Naruto snickers. “Everyone would just be jealous of you for having a hot boyfriend that's down for anything.”

Sasuke mouth ticks up briefly into a smile, before his expression sobers again. “Naruto, in all seriousness,” he said quietly. “I don't want to keep you from...everyone else who cares for you.” 

Naruto shifts closer to him, and says, reluctantly, “...This is something I need too, Sasuke. It’s still weird seeing people who used to hate me, and who I hated right back, act all formal around me like, like I’m some kind of god now that I nearly died for them a couple times.”

Sasuke nods. It’s one of the many things Naruto loves about him, how easily he can accept his jagged edges. Sasuke leans over to kiss his forehead with a tenderness most people would not expect him to be capable of, and Naruto pulls him on top of him, urgently. As if reading his mind, Sasuke reaches over to open a drawer and retrieve a small bottle. Naruto takes it from him and slicks his fingers, reaching inside of himself and spreading his legs open. He grins as he watches Sasuke’s expression change, transfixed. Looking only at him, thinking only of him.

“Don't think you'll ever get rid of me so easily, bastard,” He says happily, as Sasuke moves his hand to replace it with his own fingers.

“Why are you with me?” Sasuke whispers hoarsely into his ear, as he stretches him open roughly. 

“If you haven't figured it out by now, you're more dense than I thought,” Naruto says. And Sasuke buries his face into his neck, because he has figured it out. Of course he has. Naruto has told him so many times, in so many ways, even if neither of them feels ready to say a certain string of words out loud.

The rain continues to pour outside, a steady metronome. Sasuke nips sharply at his throat, and Naruto closes his eyes.


End file.
